ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
What Now?
This is the third episode of Wiki Apocalypse. Plot Poseidon's group is relieved to find out there are more survivors in Kendale. Transcript The screen is black, a gunshot can be heard. The screen fades to Inferno and Poseidon standing in front of Poseidon's dead parents, Poseidon drops his gun. He leans against the wall and slowly glides down, he starts crying. Poseidon: 'Oh god... What did I do? '''Inferno: '''You did the right thing. '''Poseidon: '''I just shot my dad... '''Inferno: '''That was '''not '''your dad, he was one of them now. And now, he's back with your mom. And mine... '???: '''Hands up. Inferno turns around, he gets startled when he sees a man pointing a gun at him '''Inferno: Whoa, dude! Chill out, please don't shoot us! Poseidon: 'Huh, wha-? Poseidon gets up and turns around and also gets startled when he sees the man. '???: '''Who the fuck are you? What're you doing here? '''Poseidon: '''Dude, chill the '''fuck '''out! I'm Poseidon, this here's Inferno. Who the fuck are '''you? ???: I heard a gunshot, so I came here, then I found you snooping around here, and two dead peeps on the floor, who the fuck are they? Poseidon gets a little sad again. Inferno: '''That's his parents... His dad became one of those- '''Shadow: '''Biters? '''Inferno: Yeah, he had to put him down... ???: 'Oh, I'm so sorry. '''Poseidon: '''But you still didn't answer my question. '???: What...? Poseidon: 'My fucking question. I asked you who you are, answer me goddammit. '???: '''I'm Shadow. And I'd stop swearing at me if I were you, I'm the one pointing a gun at you, boy. '''Poseidon: Fine. So what're you doing here? Shadow: I'm scavenging, people left a bunch of useful shit before they turned into them dead-alive fuckers. Inferno: 'Wow, that's actually a good idea. '''Shadow: '''Of course it fucking is, why else would I be doing it? '''Inferno: '''I found a gun earlier. Poseidon, show him. '''Poseidon: '''Oh I'll show him alright. Poseidon points his gun at Shadow. '''Shadow: '''Hey what the fuck man?! '''Inferno: '''What the fuck Poseidon?! Put the fucking gun down! '''Poseidon: '''What? I thought you- Shadow tackles Poseidon and takes his gun. '''Shadow: '''Asshole. '''Inferno: '''I told you to show him the gun, not to fucking shoot him. '''Poseidon: '''I thought you meant "show" him.... '''Inferno: '"Show" him? The fuck, dude? What do you even mean by that? Poseidon gets up. '''Poseidon: I don't know... Listen man, uh- Shadow, I'm real sorry... Shadow: '''Ugh, it's fine, I guess. Just don't do it again, 'cause I won't hesitate to shoot '''you next time. Poseidon: Alright then, fine. Shadow: '''You got a bigger group? '''Inferno: '''Uh, yeah. The rest is staying at his place currently. '''Shadow: '''Well we should get them and start moving. Shadow throws Inferno his gun, Inferno catches it. The guys go to Poseidon's car. The scene changes to Poseidia, Thibo, and Drake sitting on the couch in the living room. '''Poseidia: '''I'm worried... '''Drake: '''Why? '''Poseidia: '''They're not back yet, it's already been a couple hours... '''Drake: '''Poseidia, your brother is strong, he'll be back, I promise. The door can be heard opening, the three of them get startled. '''Thibo: What was- Drake: '(whisper) Shhh, be quiet! '''Thibo: '(whisper) 'Kay. Poseidia grabs a knife and sneaks towards the door, Drake and Thibo follow her. 'Thibo: '(whisper) I'll go first. '''Poseidia: '''Why? '''Thibo: '''I have a friggin' shovel, that's why. Thibo approaches the door, he sees Shadow, whom he hasn't met yet. Thinking he's here to attack them, Thibo hits Shadow with his shovel. '''Shadow: Wha-?! Shadow falls on the ground. Poseidon and Inferno walk in. Inferno: '''Holy shit! What the fuck, man? '''Thibo: '''Wait, he was-? Oh shit... Inferno holds Thibo against the wall and points his gun at him. '''Inferno: '''Why the '''fuck '''did you do that?! '''Thibo: '''I thought he was here to- Poseidia sees Poseidon and runs up to him and hugs him. '''Poseidia: '''Oh my god, I was so worried... '''Poseidon: '''You shouldn't have been, I'm Poseidon-motherfucking-Rodriguez. Poseidia chuckles. '''Poseidia: '''Who's the unconsious guy? '''Poseidon: '''We found him when looking for mom and dad. '''Poseidia: '''Where are mom and dad...? Poseidon is quiet. '''Poseidia: '''Oh... Poseidia starts crying, she holds Poseidon tighter. The scene changes to Shadow's POV. He's starting to wake up, though his vision is a bit blurry. He's lying on a bed, Thibo's sitting next to him. '''Shadow: '''Wha-what happened...? Shadow sees Thibo. '''Shadow: '''You. You fucking hit me with a shovel! '''Thibo: It was an accident. I didn't know you were with Poseidon and Inferno. Shadow: '''God you people are such a mess. Should've stayed on my own... Where the fuck am I anyways? '''Thibo: '''You're in the guest bedroom. Poseidon and I carried you up here after- '''Shadow: After you knocked me out with your killer shovel? Thibo: '''Yeah... Shadow gets out of bed. '''Thibo: '''Woah, dude. You should rest. '''Shadow: '''I'm fine, really. I'm not 60, not yet at least. '''Thibo: '''Well with the dead out you probably never will be... '''Shadow: '''Heh. Where's the rest? '''Thibo: '''Downstairs. '''Shadow: '''Alright, c'mon. Shadow gets out the room and walks down the stairs, Thibo follows. The scene changes to Shadow and Thibo walking into the living room. '''Drake: '''Hey, you're already out of bed? '''Shadow: '''As I told your friend, I ain't 60, I'm fine. '''Poseidon: '''So, what do we do now? '''Shadow: '''You got a car? '''Poseidon: '''Yeah. '''Shadow: '''We get out of here. '''Poseidia: '''What? Why? '''Shadow: '''I've been scavenging around here for a while now, and honestly, I'm getting really dang tired, and not finding much in return. Sure, a gun or knife here and there, some food. But that's it. '''Inferno: '''He's right, there's not much around here. Poseidon and I didn't find much either. '''Shadow: '''So what're we waiting for? Let's go. '''Poseidon: '''Alright then, grab your shit. We're leaving. Everyone goes to get their stuff. Shadow, Poseidon, Poseidia, Thibo, Drake, and Inferno are riding in Poseidon's car. '''Poseidia: '''Where're we going? '''Poseidon: I don't know, where are '''we going, Shadow? '''Shadow: '''Out of Kendale. I heard the cops are keeping people safe over at Richardsville. '''Thibo: Really? Then we need to get there. Poseidon: '''I'll put on some music. Poseidon puts on his favorite song. '''Poseidia: '''Oh god, not this song. '''Poseidon: '''What's wrong with it? '''Poseidia: '''I don't like it. It's so... I don't know, I just don't like it. '''Poseidon: '''Welp, you're gonna have to listen to it. '''Shadow: '''Stop worrying about the fucking music, start worrying about the fact we're slowing down. What's going on? The car starts getting slower. It stops. '''Poseidon: '''Shit. Outta fuel. '''Shadow: '''Goddammit. '''Goddammit! Shadow kicks the seat in front of him. Drake: '''Hey, watch the fuck out, dude. '''Shadow: '''Ugh, sorry. Just frustrated. How are we gonna find gas here? '''Poseidon: '''Guess we're walking. They get out the car. Inferno sees a man walking in the distance '''Inferno: '''Hey, I think I see someone. '''Hey! Shadow: Wait, don't! 'Inferno: '''Hey, man! We ran outta gas, can you help us?! The undead man turns around and approaches Inferno. '''Inferno: '''Fuck! More biters start appearing, they're coming from the forest, out of buildings, they're around every corner. Everyone is backing up, they're all standing with their backs to eachother. '''Shadow: '''Now look what you've done. '''Poseidia: '''Dammit Inferno, now look what you've done. '''Inferno: '''Goddammit, me and my big mouth. Inferno takes out his gun and shoot two biters in the head. '''Shadow: '''No, goddammit! The noise'll attract more of 'em! Shadow takes out a knife and kicks a biter in the knee, then stabs it in the head. '''Poseidon: '''Quick, follow Shadow's lead. Everyone tries to melee attack the biters, but there's too many of them. '''Drake: '''Shit, we're surrounded! Gunshots can be heard, suddenly biters are getting shot in the back of the head. The group sees an african-american man with a pistol shooting the biters. '???: 'C'mon! Get outta there for fuck's sake! I'll cover you! '''Inferno: '''Ain't gotta ask me twice! Everyone runs towards the man. The man closes the gate. Most of them are breathing heavily. '???: 'Who are you? '''Poseidon: '''I'm Poseidon, my sister's Poseidia. They're Shadow, Inferno, Thibo, and- '???: 'What? '''Poseidia: '''Where's Drake? '???: 'Who? '''Poseidon: '''Our other guy. Fuck, he must still be out there! Open the fucking gate man! '???: '''I'm sorry, I can't, there's too many of them undead fuckers. Let's hope your friend's still alive. '''Poseidia: '''So, what now? The screen zooms into Poseidia, ending the episode. Cast Main * Thibo1102 * Inferno999 * Poseidon133 * The battle dragon trainer * TheShadowCraft Supporting * Poseidia133 * BCtheBoss Deaths * None Trivia * The song Poseidon put on in the car was Hades, a song made by Poseidon133 himself. * The episode is named after the final line of the episode. Category:Thibo1102 Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Episodes Category:WA Episodes